Our Dirty Little Secret
by HannahLloyd
Summary: What happens when Bonnie starts to evolve forbidden feelings for her new English teacher? From day one he has this effect on her, like nothing she's ever felt before. Does he feel the same way? Does she have the same effect on him? Klonnie Fanfiction featuring Steroline and Delena
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's POV

I wake up to my alarm yawning as I slipped out from under the warm duvet and dragged my feet across to my ensuite. I hop into the shower, before changing into some clothes. I grab my phone and head down the stairs.

"You look nice BonBon." Elena said as I walk into the kitchen. Elena and Caroline are already up, eating breakfast. They were already dressed. Me, Elena and Caroline have been best friends since we were little girls. We decided it would be fun since we are in our last year of high school and all of us turning 18 soon to live together and which it has all we've done is partying and drinking since we've moved in. I love these girls to peaces I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost them, they're more like sisters than best friends.

"Thanks Lena so do you" I replied. Caroline coughed hinting for me to give her a compliment I laughed "You too Care you both look amazing" Caroline gave me a grin before bitting into her toast.

"Ready for school Bonnie?" Caroline asks me as poured myself some cereal. I sighed and sat down at the table in front of Elena and Caroline.

"Not really, I just can't be bothered with it anymore I just want to get this year over and done with so I can go off to college with my two favourite girls" Bonnie smiled as she ate a spoonful of cereal.

Caroline nodded "Me too girl can't wait for college, dorm rooms, boys, beach, boys, party's and forgetting one more thing"

"More boys" We all said in unison and laughed.

Elena looked at her phone. "Hate to break it to you girls but we better hurry don't want to be late for our first day of senior year" Bonnie and Caroline groaned and stood up putting their dishes in the sink and picking up their bags and walking out the front door.

We all decided to let Elena drive as Bonnie didn't have her drivers license and Caroline was a driving maniac on the road none of the girls would ever get in the car if Caroline was driving they would have a death wish to get in the car with Caroline. After entering the school car park, the girls got out the car and stood in front of the school deciding whether or not to go in.

"Why are you girls standing out here for?" Mona said while walking up to the girls.

"Deciding if we want to go in or not" Caroline chimed in watching people walk past and entering the school.

"Stand out here if you want but you don't want to miss English" Mona smirked making the girls looking at each other with confused faces.

"Why what's so special about English? All we do is either watch a movie, read a book the teacher makes us read or do some questions from a text book" Elena shrugged her shoulders making Mona smile.

"You've got a point there but still I wouldn't mind doing that any of that stuff just gives me a reason to stare at our new hot English teacher" Mona sighs as she thinks about how dreamy our so called English teacher is.

"You mean that evil old bag is gone?" Caroline asked. Mona nodded. "Yes! oh my god I'm so happy right now" Caroline says while doing some how a happy dance but she's failing completely. Bonnie, Elena and Mona started laughing while a couple of other students noticed Caroline as they walked past laughing while taking videos of her.

Bonnie noticed "Okay guys that's too far, funny but too far" she said as she tried to cover their cameras with her hand.

Elena trying her best to stop Caroline but it really wasn't working Caroline was happy that our boot of an English teacher is gone. Elena then whispered to Caroline something which made her look up seeing everyone looking and laughed so she stopped trying to act cool as she leaned against the locker but failed by falling on the floor.

"Need a hand there?" A blonde guy walked up offering Caroline a hand.

"No...now leave me alone you ass..." She looked up "Oh my god I am so sorry Stefan, yeah thank you" she took his hand and Stefan pulled her up to her feet. It was really noticeable that they both liked each other but wouldn't admit it to anymore, I really wish they would tell each other how they feel about each other, they'd be so perfect with each other.

Before they could saying anything to each other the bell interrupted them. "Come on Care we need to head to English now, see you later Stef" Bonnie said hugging Stefan and walked off with Caroline and Elena following.

Bonnie walked into the classroom with the girls and took their seats at the back of the class. Next thing you know Damon walks into the room and walks up to Elena sucking her face off before taking his seat next to her. Bonnie hates Damon he really gets under her skin most of the time but if he makes Elena happy then she's happy, she might hate Damon but him and Elena are well sooted.

Bonnie turns her attention towards Elena and Damon and all she sees is her best friend laughing and giggling with her boyfriend, she smiles at the pair of them before turning her attention to the teacher that has just walked through the door. As soon as her eyes catch his she feels something like she has never felt before. She got a bit out of it, and her concentration is completely blurred. She then realises that he's talking to her and she snaps back.

"Huhh?" Bonnie said and everyone giggles. He smiles and chuckles a bit.

"Are you alright there?" He asks in a hot, sexy British accent. Wow, what an accent. Bonnie nods not being able to find any words. She stares at him for awhile, admiring his features. Jeez, he is one good looking guy! Slightly curly/quiffy, blondie brown hair. Perfect to run her fingers through. Gorgeous bluey eyes that She could just stare at all day and get lost in, and those soft, silky lips that look extremely tasty. Those amazing lips pushing up against hers gently, wow. Those smooth hands, fingers gently brushing up and down her whole body. She just want him to grab herby the waist and crash his lips onto hers, exploring her body and kissing the god damn life out of her.

Whoa, what am I thinking? he's my teacher? God, what's he doing to me? Bonnie start to become hot and sweaty, and her breathing becomes heavier. Mr Mikaelson walks closer to her, a concerning look on his face.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water or something?" He asks. Bonnie need your tongue inside her mouth! What? No, shut up! He comes closer to me. Oh please no, if you come any closer I'll grab you and crash my lips onto yours. "It's Bonnie, isn't it?" Oh god, how do you know my name?

"Uhh, err, yeah." Bonnie stutter. God why does he have this effect on me?! The class giggles.

"Okay Bonnie, do you need to go see the nurse?" Oh please stop talking, your accent is so bloody seductive.

"No, no. I'm fine." Bonnie say finally able to speak. Now she knows what Mona was talking about.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why don't you come sit here." he says, gesturing his hand to a seat at the front.

"No I'm fine up here" she said rejecting his offer. He nods and walks to the front of the class. God Bonnie what are you doing you can't think about your teacher in that sort of way, pull yourself together girl.

"Right, if you'd like to get out your books guys." Mr Mikaelson says loudly, so the whole class could here. At that moment the sound of ruffling bags and books being slammed on the table filled the class.

At the end of the lesson everyone rushes out of the class. "Uhh, Bonnie, can i have a quick word with you please?" Mr Mikaelson asks, just before she leaves her desk. She nodded. What does he want? After everyone left he came closer to her. Her heart thumped furiously against her chest, and her breathing got immensely heavier.

"Were you okay earlier?" He asked as he folded his arms.

"Yeah, I was fine. Just a bit nervous, that's all."

"Are you sure?" He said giving her a look as he thought she was lying.

"Yeah, positive." Bonnie smiles softly.

He smiles at her "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow in class then." She nodded before picking up her things while quickly leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie walked out her English classroom and walked quickly towards her locker, she turned the knob turning it to the right combination before opening the locker door. She put her English book into her locker and then pulled out her chemistry book before shutting the door. She started thinking about everything that happened in English from Mr Mikaelson walking into the classroom to everything in between. She sighed and slammed her locker shut to find Damon leaning against the lockers. She jumped at the sight of him.

"Damon! What the hell?!" She shouted holding her hip "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that"

Damon laughed "Sorry Judgey anyways I wanted to talk to you about events that happened first period aka English do you have some sort of crush on our teacher" Damon raised his eyebrow waiting for Bonnie to answer.

Bonnie didn't know what to say at this point she didn't want to talk about it especially not to Damon "What are you serious? Me crushing on our English teacher, you've got to be joking right?" Bonnie laughed nervously hoping that Damon would believe her.

"Are you sure about that?" Damon smirked "You know you have something for him in that little heart of yours"

"Damon I'm only gonna say this once I don't not have any feelings towards Mr Mikaelson okay? And besides I don't really know him" Bonnie tired to walk away but Damon put his arm on the locker door to stop her.

"You can't fool me Bonnie I know you have something for our English teacher and I'm gonna prove that you do" Damon looked serious at this point but Bonnie just laughed.

"Good luck with that Damon" Bonnie smiles patting him on the arm before leaving. She walked quickly trying to get away from Damon as possible.

"That was close" she thought in her head. She decided to walk home to clear her head a bit but on her away home she texted Caroline and Elena telling them not to wait for her.

At the house Elena and Caroline were already home because they had nothing on last period so they left. Bonnie walked up the drive noticing the car was already parked. Bonnie walked up to the front door and stopped trying to find her keys at the bottom of her bag, after finding them she puts the key in the lock and turns the key to open the door. Once she enters the house the locks the door after her and heads into the living room where she found Caroline and Elena on the couch talking.

"Hey guys" Bonnie sighed putting her bag on the floor and joining Elena and Caroline on the couch. "How was your first day?"

"It was good what about you?" Elena replied as she was playing with her fingers.

"Oh yeah it was good too" Bonnie sighed looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong BonBon?" Elena asked as she noticed there was something wrong.

"Okay I need to ask you's something but I dunno how to put it"

"It's fine Bonnie you can tell us anything just explain the situation your in" Caroline chimed in looking across the room towards Bonnie.

"Okay, so what does it mean when a guy has this weird effect on you, and you've never felt anything like it before?"

"How do you mean?" Elena asked

"Well okay, so I saw someone and as soon as my eyes caught his I felt something I've never felt before and then I was just staring at him and I was thinking about all these things I've never thought about before, and I went all hot and sweaty and I couldn't breathe" Caroline's eyes widen and she smiles.

"Ooo who is it? What's his name? Is he in your classes?" Caroline asks hoping to get a name or something out of Bonnie.

"What does it mean?" Bonnie asks again trying to avoid Caroline's question.

"Well what kind of things were you thinking about?" Elena asked.

Bonnie had to think about what she was thinking about at the time and trying to say it in a non dirty way "Him kissing me and touching me."

"Okay, that usually means you like them and...well, you have a sexual desire towards them." Elena says.

Great. Bonnie thought so, she was hoping so much that she was wrong and over reacting. Bonnie sigh sinking into the couch, she rests her hands on her chin, moping. "Who is this mystery guy?" Caroline asks impatiently.

"My English teacher." I mutter. Caroline and Elena's eyes widen

"You have a thing for your teacher, that's completely normal and I couldn't blame you Bonnie he is gorgeous." Caroline smiled, Elena shook her head and laughed at Caroline as she was day dreaming about Mr Mikaelson.

"I can't have thing for him though, I've only just met him!" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie don't worry it'll soon pass, it's only a crush" Elena said trying to make the situation better.

Bonnie sighs "I'm going to my room" she said as she walks upstairs


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie's POV

Another day, an English lesson. Hopefully yesterday was just a one time thing and I'll be fine today. I look at the time god, Elena brought us into school early. I walk to Mr Mikaelson's class and just before I walk in I notice no one's in there apart from Mr Mikaelson. My eyes widen and I try to walk away, but he sees me.

"Good morning, Bonnie." He says in that sexy British accent. Oh god, I turn back around and smiled walking in. "You're early. Couldn't keep away from my class?" He jokes.

"Morning Mr Mikealson." Bonnie said in a high pitched voice. Wow, what the hell was that? Why did my voice go like that? She thought, he chuckles. He was in a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and a lightish brown swadey type jacket. God, why are you so hot?! "And no, my friend Elena just brought us in early."

"You can talk today." He says with a smile. Bonnie blushes. "Nice top." He said looking at my top. (Her top basically says "I am not a morning person" and she's wearing that with a pink skirt, cream cardigan and pink sandals)

Bonnie looked down at her top "Uhh thanks, but it's true though" She replied laughed.

He smiles "Yeah I'm basically the same"

Bonnie smiles and looks down at the floor "So you used to live in London, didn't you?" Bonnie asks as that was the only thing she thought of.

He tilts his head. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh well Mona the school gossip said you used to live there too."

"Ahh Mona is she the girl who doesn't stop talking in English? And yeah i did. I was born there." He said while throwing a scrunched up piece of paper in the bin.

"Yeah that's her" Bonnie chuckled. "What made you move?"

"Always been fascinated by America."

"Me too!" Bonnie said in a high pitched voice. He chuckles making Bonnie blush trying to hide her face, He smiles tilting his head. He doesn't take his eyes off her. At this moment she blushed like crazy, and her eyes glance the room as she was trying not to make eye contact with him that would be extremely awkward. Bonnie tap her finger on the table, breathing heavily. It was completely silent. Bonnie's beats furiously against her chest. The bell then rang and a flood of students came barging into the classroom.

Elena and Damon walked in hand in hand while Caroline tried to walk past them but she hand no luck they stopped in the isle and kissed each other. Caroline groaned and broke them up "Do that in your own time geez nobody wants to see you's making out it's gross" Caroline said while taking her seat next to Bonnie.

Bonnie laughed at her best friends rant and took out her textbook and pen out her bag. Elena and Damon rolled their eyes at Caroline and gave each other a peck on the lips before making their way to their seats.

"Right class, get out your books." Mr Mikaleson says, getting up from his chair. "Who wants to read today?" No one answers. His eyes search the room, but they keep flickering back to Bonnie. " Fine. I'll read today then." He says, opening up the book before starting to read. As he reads Bonnie sighs happily resting her chin on her palm.

God, his voice is just so amazing, She could just listen to him all day. She smile like a complete goonie and closed her eyes, just letting her ears hear the sweet sound of his voice. She then heard him say her name. Bonnie smiles and he it again and her smile grows wider.

"Bonnie, it's the end of the lesson." She hears and then quickly open her eyes and Mr Mikaelson is right in front of her leaning forward. They were only a few centimeters apart. From shock she lent backwards and fell off her chair. Oh just great. I'm such an idiot, she thought.

He quickly comes closer and holds out his hand. She takes it, and as soon as his hand touched her shivers went up and down her spine. He lifts her up, and She looses her balance and fall into him. He chuckles, and holds her up. God, why do you have to be a gentleman too?! Is there anything wrong with you? She blushed.

"Sorry thank you." She said quietly which makes him smile.

"It's okay." He replies. "Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you." Bonnie nods trying not to look at him.

"Are you sure? You were saying my name just a minute ago and uhh..." He starts. Bonnie eyes widen. What? Iwas saying his name?! Oh my god! She thought "And uhh, you were... you know what, it doesn't matter."

"No, please tell me. What was I, uhh..." Bonnie started hoping it was nothing bad

He tilts his head. "You were trying to... kiss me." He sayid Oh my god... Her eyes widen and she blushed like crazy

"I..I, uhh..." Bonnie stuttered "I am so sorry. I don't... I..."

"It's okay." He said with a concerned look on his face.

"No, it's not. I had no idea, I'm really sorry, I just..." Bonnie started but then she get cut off by him softly pushing his lips up against hers. Bonnie's eyes widen in shock, before she become infected by him and kiss back, poisoned by his touch. His hands grab onto her waist and pull me closer to him, pushing their bodies up against each other hard. Bonnie wraps her hands around his neck, lacing her fingers through his short hair, tugging at it lightly. She tingled with anticipation and her breathing becomes immensely heavier. He then licks her bottom lip asking for entry.

She gave it to him with no hesitation, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. It tickles the tip of her tongue, sending shivers up and down her spine. Slipping his hands under her thighs as he lifts Bonnie up, setting her on his desk. Things clutter to the floor. He slits between her legs, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs, causing a few little moans to escape her mouth as they kiss. Their hips press together hard as he pushes her up against him.

His hands slither up as he slips off her shirt. His fingers softly brush against Bonnie's body, just like she imagined. Her fingers grip onto his shirt, before she pull it from his body. He breaks the kiss and kisses from her jaw line down to her chest. He pushes her down on the table, and she take several deep breaths as he softly kisses down her body. The sound of the bell filled her ears, and Bonnie suddenly open her eyes. My class were all heading out the door, and Mr Mikaelsom was at the front, looking at her concerned. Caroline was nudging her and Bonnie turned to her.

"Are you coming?" She asks. Bonnie nods gently, still figuring out what the hell just happened. Did I just imagine almost having sex with my English teacher? she thought. She take several deep breaths, slowly getting up from her chair.

What is happening to me? Why is this happening to me? she thought in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to say I was thinking about doing a Klexi (KlausxLexi) fanfiction cause there's not many out there so I was just wondering if anyone likes this pair if not I won't do it please give me feedback guys.**

"What was that in there Bonnie?" Caroline said walking out the classroom with her best friend

Bonnie struggled what to say but managed to say something "I..." Bonnie stuttered "I don't know Care I don't know what's happening to me?"

"Well tell me this, why did it look like you were having day dreams about sex?" Caroline said looking at Bonnie waiting for an answer.

"Ehhh" Bonnie started but got cut off by Caroline

"Oh my god you were weren't you?" Caroline smirked which made Bonnie a little uncomfortable

"I really don't know what to say to that Care but since you've pointed that out maybe" Bonnie looked down at the floor embarrassed

"I'm taking that as a yes" Caroline laughed "Oh my god who was it about?" Caroline gasped "Please tell me it wasn't about our English teacher Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked back at the ground "Bonnie! He's our English teacher you can't think about him like that!" Caroline shouted

"Ssh" Bonnie said shushing Caroline to keep her voice down "I don't want to be dreaming about..." She looks about to see if he was behind her and the looks back at Caroline "Him"

"Then why are you?" Caroline shrugged making Bonnie sigh.

"I don't plan it" Bonnie stated. Bonnie was about to say something but she saw Stefan walk up to them.

"Hey Bon, Hey Care" he walked up smiling at them. Caroline blushed when Stefan looked at her. God she really does like him.

"Hey Stefan" Bonnie said looking in between him and Caroline

"What are we talking about?" Stefan questioned looking ya the two girls in front of him.

Caroline couldn't keep her mouth shut "Bonnie having weird sex dreams about our new English teacher Mr Mikaelson"

Bonnie's eyes widen and so did Stefan's "Caroline!" Bonnie shouted getting everyone's attention around them. Bonnie gave a nervous laugh "Continue nothing to see here" she said to the people staring before turning around back to Caroline.

"What!? It's true and you know it" Caroline said pointing at Bonnie

"I know but don't blab it to everyone geez especially Stefan" Bonnie said looking at Caroline and the Stefan

"Okay sorry I knew I shouldn't have blabbed it out like that but I really wanted to tell Stefan I promise I won't say it again" Caroline said pretending to shut her mouth, lock it and throw away the key

Stefan stood there awkwardly "Awkward moment over" he said with a nervous laugh and started his next sentence "You know Bonnie you have English after lunch again right?"

Bonnie's eyes widen while Caroline smirked "You've got to be kidding right?"

"Nope cause I have Physics when you have English" Stefan smiled.

Bonnie groaned "Oh great"

...

Bonnie walks into Mr Mikaelson's class with Caroline, before sitting on her seat. Mr Mikaelson smiles at her and she blushes but returns the smile. The rest of the class then swoop in. The ruffling of bags and scraping of chairs fills the air.

"Afternoon class, as usual, get your books out." Mr Mikealson says. Bonnie smiles uncontrollably. Hearing that amazing voice again was really pleasing. Maybe perhaps a little too pleasing. "Do we have any volunteers to read?" He asks. Can't you just read? Your voice is so much better than everyone else's voices in this class. No one answers.

"You read again Mr Mikaelson you read it better than the rest of us." Mona said at the back of the class. Mr Mikaelson sighs, before picking up the book and opening it to the page.

"I'll read today, but tomorrow I want someone else to read." He then begins to read. Bonnie smiles pleasantly, resting her chin on herpalm, sighing happily. I let his seducing British accent sink into her ears. She watched every little move his lips made. She closed her eyes, smiling like a complete and utter goonie.

She enjoyed this guy's voice way too much, but who wouldn't? I mean come on, that accent. That accent is an accent any girl would drop her panties for, including myself.

Bonnie was suddenly taken away from her thoughts by the bell buzzing in her ears. Whoa, where the hell did that lesson go? I swear we have only started the lesson a few minutes ago she thought. She gets up, still trying to process where that lesson went. Mr Mikaelson smiles as Bonnie walks past. God, what is this guy actually doing to me? she thought.

"You were in a dream again" Caroline teased. Bonnie groaned

"Why does this keep happening? Every time I'm in his class" Bonnie then groaned again.

"What is it now?" Caroline said looking at Bonnie.

"I've left my pen in Mr Mikaelson's class" Bonnie said searching her bag for her pen.

"Then go get it" Caroline smiled.

"Can you please get it for me" Bonnie pleaded

"It's your pen Bon get it yourself" Caroline laughed at how stupid her best friend was being

"Yeah but..." Bonnie started but Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed her back into the classroom.

"Caroline, no!" Bonnie pleaded holding onto the door frames to stop herself from moving. Caroline then pushed Bonnie properly in and Bonnie stumble into the room. Mr Mikaleson shoots up from his chair as Bonnie regains her balance, before awkwardly standing there. He chuckles.

"You okay?" He asks Bonnie nods slowly while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I left my pen in here." She said nervously. He smiled walking over to Bonnie's seat it wasn't on the desk.

"Hmm are you sure you never took it" He said searching around the room for Bonnie's pen.

"No, I forgot to pick it up." He nods before bending down on the floor to look for it under her desk. It was really awkward because she was in front view of his backside. She had to admit though that she did take a glance in the direction of his bum. Okay, maybe longer than a glance. He then finds it and stands up, walking over to bonnie.

She smile softly. "Thanks." Bonnie said as he hands it to her. A little shiver went over her as his hand softly brushed hers.

"No problem." He replies with a smile.

"See you in class tomorrow then." She said going to walk out of his class.

She thought to herself "Hmm, maybe I'll 'accidentally' leave things in his class more often who am I kidding shut up Bonnie"

A/N: I just wanted to say I was thinking about doing a Klexi (KlausxLexi) fanfiction cause there's not many out there so I was just wondering if anyone likes this pair if not I won't do it please give me feedback guys.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Bonnie!" Caroline called while walking over to Bonnie.

"Hey Care what's up?." Bonnie replied putting her books in her locker.

"You coming to the school dance on Friday night?" Caroline asks while linking arms with Bonnie.

"What? a school dance?" Bonnie questions.

Caroline nods to her question. "Yeah, didn't you know about it?" Bonnie shook her head while Caroline sighs. "Well you are going to come, aren't you?"

"Ha, no way!" Bonnie laughed looking at her best friend in disbelief "You are joking right?"

"What? Why?! No!" Caroline stood there in shock

"I hate dances simple as that" Bonnie said continuing to walk the hallways linking arms with Caroline.

"So do I." Caroline stated, Bonnie furrow her eyebrows.

"Then I am seriously confused as to why you want to go." Bonnie said looking at her confused

Caroline stopped in her tracks. "Because!" Caroline simply stated.

"Because what?" Bonnie said turning around still looking for an answer.

Caroline sighs "Fine I love dances and I want to with my best friend so please Bonnie" Caroline pleaded.

"Then go with Elena" Bonnie said starting to walk away.

Caroline grabbed her wrist and pulled her back "Because Elena is going with Damon and I am not spending a night with them sucking each other's faces off"

Bonnie laughed at Caroline's statement "Then go with Stefan I know you's both like each other" Bonnie teased making Caroline blush

Caroline avoided the question "Please Bonnie come for me?" Caroline looked at Bonnie giving her puppy dog eyes. Bonnie sighed

"Please Mr Mikaelson will be there." Caroline says with a massive smile on her face.

Ugh, why does she have to bring him into this? Bonnie thought

"Why should that matter to me?" Bonnie asked acting as if she didn't secretly have a kind of crush on him, if she can even call it a crush.

"Oh come on, Bonnie! I know you secretly fancy him!" She says smiling. Bonnie started to blush like mad.

"I do not." Bonnie lied making Caroline laugh while shaking her head.

"You totally do! I see the way you constantly stare at him and smile every time you walk in the same room as him! I know that you secretly dream about him at night when you're all alone in your cold bed wishing he was there with you snuggling you!" Caroline smirked making Bonnie sigh.

"I hate you." Bonnie muttered making Caroline giggles.

"See, you have to go. Give you a chance to go flirt with him!" Caroline teases with that comment Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"There's no way I'm going to flirt with him Care. HE's my teacher for christ sake." Bonnie looked at her best friend in disbelief

"And?" Caroline questioned

"It would be totally inappropriate" Bonnie laughed.

"Stop acting like you don't desperately want to flirt with him." Caroline said, Bonnie rolled her eyes again . "So, you're coming?"

"Fine." Bonnie mumble. "But only for you" Caroline squeals and jumps up and down grabbing a hold of Bonnie making her jump up and down too.

Caroline stopped for a minute and thought for a second "Oh my god what are we going to wear? You know what this means Bonnie?" Caroline smiled

"No?" Bonnie asked

"SHOPPING" Caroline said getting all excited.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "There is no way in hell I'm going shopping with you"

"And why not?" Caroline looked at her waiting for an answer

"Because Caroline it takes you hours to pick out a dress"

"No it doesn't stop over exaggerating Bonnie" Caroline rolled her eyes and dragged Bonnie out of school and headed straight for the mall.

When they arrive at the mall Caroline immediately runs into one of the stores. Bonnie sighed and started following Caroline into the shop. After about 500 dresses Caroline finally found the one she wanted. Meanwhile Bonnie was bored out of her mind.

"You're turn." Caroline says. Bonnie rolls her eyes, before getting up and looking at the dresses. None really took to her interest. Caroline then held up a pink one. Bonnie shakes her head dramatically. "Ugh, no way."

"Are you looking for a depressing black dress for a funeral then?" Caroline laughed

"Yeah, defo!" Bonnie joked making Caroline laugh. Bonnie carried on looking, before she found the perfect one. Bonnie smiled. "This is the one." Bonnie said bringing Caroline's attention and looks at the dress Bonnie was holding in her hand. Caroline smiles at approval.

"I'm going to go try it on." Bonnie says as Caroline nods, before Bonnie heads into the changing room trying on the dress. It was definitely the right one. Bonnie smiles softly. Caroline then bursts into Bonnie's changing room.

"Ooo, sassy!" Caroline winks making Bonnie roll her eyes.

"So what do you think?" Bonnie says giving a twirl.

"I think when Mr Mikaelson sees you in this he'll throw his career out the window!" Caroline jokes while Bonnie shakes her head laughing.

"Yeah, whatever." Bonnie laughed.

"I am serious." Caroline said as Bonnie pushed her out of the changing room, so she could get back into her clothes. After they brought their dresses they went to get some food before heading home.


End file.
